


You, Me, She

by xNekorux



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux
Summary: This is both Evelynn and Akali we're talking about. It's hard not to develop a crush on them, or to at least imagine what it would feel like to kiss either of them.Only Kai'Sa would likely be able to tell.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa/Akali (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	You, Me, She

**You, Me, She** _(Evelynn x Kai'Sa x Akali)_

Living with not only one but _two_ gorgeous and multi-talented celebrities felt like a dream come true for both Kai’Sa and Akali. When they both joined K/DA consecutively, they were pretty much star-struck from the beginning most of the time.

As time passed and they both formed their own bonds with Ahri and Evelynn, their relationship with them evolved for the better. Both the rapper and dancer considered Ahri as the older sister they never had due to how the model was always watching over them and acted mostly like a sibling to them.

As for Evelynn, Akali’s relationship ran deeper with her. Initially, the freestyler skulked around the diva like a mouse not wanting to anger the feline. What’s rather ironic here was that in the end, Evelynn became Akali’s girlfriend.

Kai’Sa could still remember how Akali was always eagerly telling her how Evelynn complimented her lyrics and even lent her assistance in writing some of them. Admittedly, she felt a bit envious of what the two had, especially she herself had a crush on both of them.

How couldn’t she anyway? Those two owned many appealing qualities and not just in the looks department.

But that’s how far the extent of her crush went. She liked Evelynn’s fierce and domineering look, while Akali’s lovable, charming face never failed to look appealing.

Speaking of those two, Kai’Sa was climbing down the glass staircase to head to the kitchen to prepare for lunch. Her purple hair was in its usual twin buns style, one that she’s been recently fond of ever since Evelynn had it styled that way during her very first makeover.

Plans on making lunch were briefly put to a halt when she caught sight of some movement from the living room when she passed by it in moderate hurry on her way to the kitchen. Backtracking, Kai’Sa stepped back out and gazed towards the open living room.

On one of the sofas near the wall window, she spotted Evelynn and Akali having one of their frenzied make-outs. The diva gasped as Akali pushed her down, climbing on top of her before reconnecting their lips with one another to continue.

Kai’Sa felt her cheeks redden at the sight, but she didn’t make any move in looking away. She wordlessly watched as Evelynn hooked a leg on Akali’s hip, while her hands grasped the back of Akali’s shirt, the fabric wrinkling under her hands.

They were always considered the _‘showy’_ type of couple. Though they were never caught making-out in public, they both shared intimate kisses on camera probably in every red carpet event they’ve attended.

Just when everything seemed to be warming up, the telephone started ringing, which caused Kai'Sa to hurriedly hide back into the kitchen before cautiously peeking out again.

Akali was groaning, murmuring something Kai'Sa was unable to hear clearly. Whatever it was, it's enough of a reason for the rapper to break away from the diva and walk towards the phone, which she answered with a tone that told the caller they had interrupted something.

As for Evelynn, she had gotten up from the couch, her hands brushing through her hair to fix its slightly disheveled state. A second too late, Kai'Sa was caught looking their way before she managed to slip back into the kitchen. Even though she was already seen, she still tried playing it off as if she was innocently preparing their meal.

"Bokkie darling?" Evelynn spoke up as she entered the kitchen, the shirt she's wearing still a bit wrinkled.

"Hey, Eve." Kai'Sa coolly greeted back, flashing a brief smile before turning back to the pan she had chopping board she had brought out. "I'm just starting lunch, so you can wait at the living room for now. I'll call you or Kali if I need some help."

Evelynn wore a smirk-like smile as she leaned back against the counter beside the one Kai'Sa was working at, arms crossing as she eyed the dancer knowingly. "No need to play innocent, Bokkie. I saw you watching."

Kai'Sa managed to give a little scoff, hoping she could weasel her way out of the situation as she said, "I peeked out because of the telephone ringing. It was just a coincid…-"

Her excuse remained unfinished when Evelynn closed in, hand resting just beside the chopping board while her face hovered just beside her face. With the distance between them, Kai'Sa couldn't really focus on the onion and garlic she was peeling.

With her being caught earlier, she knew Evelynn wasn't going to let it go, especially since the diva always had a penchant in teasing not only Akali but her and Ahri as well. When she glanced towards the woman, her gaze was unable to look away from the amber orbs that gleamed with mischief.

It was becoming clear to her that Akali wasn't exaggerating when she described Evelynn's eyes similar to a call of an actual siren that would likely make anyone melt like honey.

The small grin that broke out of Evelynn before she finally pulled back again and chortled to herself ultimately gave Kai'Sa the breathing room she needed. She took a subtle breath as Evelynn shook her head and gave her a light pinch on the cheek.

"You're so adorable, Bokkie. Your reactions remind me so much of Akali's when I used to tease her before we got together."

Kai'Sa huffed, half-heartedly glaring at Evelynn. Obviously, their noticeable height difference was not intimidating the diva at all. "I hate you so much."

"Mmm, I love you, too, Kai."

With a quick yet unexpected parting kiss on the cheek, Evelynn flashed a wink at Kai'Sa before walking out of the kitchen and returning to the living room. This, of course, left the dancer to continue their meal preparations with a heart pounding inside of her like a drum.

Kai'Sa would probably be squirming right now if it wouldn't make her look so silly. She knew Evelynn was likely well-aware of the effect she has on people, especially her bandmates, and she apparently _loved_ taking advantage of it.

When she heard the television turn on and a bunch of voices emitted from the said electronic, Kai'Sa assumed Evelynn and Akali chose to put their make-out on hold and settle on watching whatever's being aired. What she didn't expect was…

"Hey, Bokkie."

Unlike earlier, Kai'Sa wasn't as jumpy upon the arrival of her fellow K/DA. It was Akali this time and with the casual look on her face, she assumed that the rapper didn't know about her peeping on their make-out.

"Oh, hey, Kali. Any special requests for lunch?"

Akali wore a thoughtful look as she made her way to the kitchen island and pushed herself until she was seated at one end of it, her legs dangling over the edge and idly swinging.

"Nah, I'm good. Pretty sure whatever you whip up is going to be delicious anyway."

Kai'Sa smiled, while her heart was beginning to calm down. This type of conversation was a much welcomed change of pace. "Aww, thanks, Kali."

For a few minutes, they were both just there doing their own thing in silence. Kai'Sa eventually finished with the onions and garlic, while Akali remained on her perch on the counter, seemingly thinking about something.

"Something on your mind, Kali?" Kai'Sa queried after she washed away the smell of onion and garlic from her hands.

"Well… Yeah, kinda."

"What is it?"

"I'm trying to think of a way on how I should bring it up, actually." Akali said, tapping her chin as she wore a contemplative look.

Kai'Sa assumed it was either Akali was lacking inspiration in writing lyrics, or she was _still_ thinking about how she would bring up to Evelynn that she wanted to switch from car to motorcycle as her personal vehicle.

"Why don't just you just say it, then?" Kai'Sa asked before giving Akali a small nudge. "You're not one to hesitate with words, are you?"

The moment she said this, Kai'Sa found out that she assumed wrong and that Akali's blunt trait was either influenced by Evelynn or she was just fond of sharing a similarity to an actual sledgehammer.

"Do you want to join me and Eve later tonight?"

Kai'Sa froze, the pan she had just withdrawn from the cabinet nearly being dropped in the process. She slowly turned back to Akali, face hinting the disbelief she was feeling.

"Join you later for what?"

A part of her was hoping Akali was referring to something absolutely innocent and child-friendly, while another part of her felt like it was about to scream in excitement towards the yet to be clarified question.

Akali merely stared back at her for a moment before she made a gesture of two scissors crashing against one another. The rather lascivious hand movement was more than enough to cause Kai'Sa's cheeks to redden brightly.

"Akali!"

"What?" Was the rapper's reply, raising her hands immediately in surrender as if what she just said was absolutely normal.

"Did you just…! Just…!"

"Invite you to do _it_ with me and Evelynn? Yeah, I did."

Kai'Sa sputtered out a few more words before she shook her head and said, "Are you crazy? This isn't a funny joke, Akali!"

"It's not a joke." Akali said, making a face when she realized it might have come off as such. "I'm serious."

The incredulous look in Kai'Sa's eyes was crystal clear, yet Akali didn't seem to be bothered with the offer she's giving. "I don't…-"

"You have a crush on Evelynn, too, right?" Akali recalled, briefly pointing a finger at her. "You and I used to talk about how it would be like to date her. Difference here is that I actually _got_ to date her and is now in a stable relationship with her."

"Exactly! So why would you just give this…! This offer?"

Akali's lips pouted slightly in contemplation for a moment before she shrugged and said, "I know that in the end Evelynn's still _my_ girlfriend. Besides, this offer is just a one-time thing, alright? Don't get any other funny ideas, 'cause I'm not the type to share."

Kai'Sa blinked back at Akali, gesturing at her and at the direction at the living room where Evelynn was at as she said," Then, _why_ even make the offer in the first place?"

"Well…" Akali stuffed her hands in the pockets of her shorts, shrugging. "I got to her first and a part of me feels guilty I kinda stole her from your options. After all, you and I had a crush on her ever since we joined."

The dancer could feel a part of herself, the one controlled by desire, telling her to just greedily take the opportunity. "But, Akali…"

"And, I've been… wanting to spice things up a bit in the bedroom." Akali murmured, looking almost shy as she turned her head away and rubbed her nape. "I know for sure Evelynn finds you attractive, and _I_ find you attractive, too. I figured we could give the whole thing a try with someone we both like and… Like us back, I guess? Do you still like her? Do you even like me _that_ way?"

Instead of shaking her head and claiming that it was all just becoming more and more awkward, Kai'Sa chose to give a different response. No matter how hard she was as trying to reason with herself in her head, she knew that this would likely be one of the most pleasurable experiences she'll ever have in her entire life.

Who in the world could honestly say they slept with the gorgeous diva and feisty rapper of K/DA _at the same time_? Probably Kai'Sa _if_ she bites the bullet.

"Listen," Akali spoke up again once she noticed how her friend was having an internal debate with herself. "we won't pressure you into anything. If you don't want to, then that's completely fine! But if you do, that's okay, too."

"You can't expect me to just say yes to this." Kai'Sa muttered, unable to meet Akali's gaze as her blush became pronounced once again.

"I know that, so take all the time you need. This one-time thing will always be on the table." Akali gave Kai'Sa a quick pat on the arm, a gesture she hoped came off as reassuring. "Just come to either mine or Evelynn's room once you've made up your mind."

"S-Sure…"

"Like I said, don't be pressured. You have all the time in the world, trust me."

Akali then excused herself, saying something about joining Evelynn to watch TV. Kai'Sa could only nod and wave back, her entire body moving on autopilot as she continued with the meal preparations.

 _'Spicing things up'_ wasn't exactly something to be taken so lightly in the offer she was given. Kai'Sa also knew she would likely not forgive herself if she let this chance pass without thoroughly considering it.

When she finished cooking their meals and asked Akali to set up the table, she was already expecting their lunch to be a bit awkward and tense. Much to her surprise though, _she_ was the only one who looked and acted uneasy. Thankfully, the duo didn't seem to notice it.

Times like this made her wish Ahri wasn't out of town and working as the main model on a fashion show somewhere in Demacia. Though the FOXY model was due to return tomorrow, the thought wasn't enough to completely ease her nerves.

Akali made it quite clear that the offer didn't have any expiry date. She also said that Kai'Sa didn't have to feel like she's being pushed into accepting it. Yet, why was she feeling so anxious when it came to contemplating about the choice she could make?

Oh, that's right. Maybe it's because she hasn't slept with _anyone_ for that matter.

With her always traveling with her father, it was hard to establish a long-lasting relationship with people she could barely make a solid foundation of a connection with. The farthest she went in the romance department was when she kissed a fellow dancer when she was around nineteen. She had a crush on him and he did, too, and before she left the town they were in, he asked if he could at least get a kiss goodbye from her.

Though the guy expected a mere peck on the cheek, Kai'Sa was the one who chose to be a bit bold and actually give him a soft yet immensely brief and innocent kiss on the lips.

That was literally the only extent Kai'Sa has ever gone. She has never even experienced cuddling with someone, or actually having those passionate kisses she had seen on movies.

When they finished lunch and Akali volunteered to wash the dishes, while Evelynn said she needed to make some calls concerning their upcoming photoshoot this week, Kai'Sa chose to just clean up whatever mess she could find in the penthouse.

Of course when they all stood up to do their own thing, Kai'Sa easily caught sight of Evelynn and Akali sharing a sweet kiss that made her wonder how such affectionate act felt when experienced personally.

Evelynn spotted her looking again, which earned her another wink. Unsurprisingly, it made her cheeks redden again. She forced herself to turn away and start her little cleaning session.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur for the choreographer, who eventually found herself already done with their evening meal. Kai'Sa was just too distracted to even be conscious of what's happening around her.

Next thing she knew, it was late and both Akali and Evelynn bid her good night before they retired in the diva's bedroom. Evelynn had the biggest bed among all four of them, so it was quite understandable Akali usually chose to sleep there with her girlfriend instead of her own bedroom.

Kai'Sa took her time in the shower, spending it with her thoughts preoccupied by the offer seemingly floating around in her head. As she ran her hands over her body all warmed up by the water raining down from the shower, she couldn't help but imagine if it would feel the same if it was Evelynn or Akali that did such to her.

A quiet groan left her.

Of course it wouldn't feel the same.

The only way to find out though was to accept the offer.

Like when she was showering, Kai'Sa didn't rush herself when she stepped out and started dressing herself and drying her hair. She opted with just a pair of black shorts and a plain violet henley shirt.

Now all she had to do was leave her bedroom and head to Evelynn's.

It was already around ten in the evening, which somehow gave Kai’Sa a reason to believe that the two were likely asleep. But then again, when she stepped out of her room and stood outside the diva’s, she could still hear Akali trying to convince Evelynn to postpone another shopping trip.

This was her chance to back out and just forget about the offer, but as she continued to stand there and think about the possibilities, Kai’Sa couldn’t stop her heart from picking up and wordlessly encouraging her to just pull the trigger.

Ultimately, Kai’Sa took a deep breath before knocking at the door. The call of invitation was given in an instant and with a quiet exhale, the dancer entered the room and closed the door behind her. Once the panel clicked and she found herself standing in the same room as her two bandmates, her heartbeats were nearly considered deafening.

While Evelynn’s legs were settled underneath the blanket, Akali seemed to have just gotten on the bed and was in the middle of hugging and nuzzling her face against the diva’s stomach in an additional effort in convincing her to reschedule.

“Bokkie darling,” Evelynn greeted her, seemingly clueless of the offer Akali made, while the said rapper looked over to her with a knowing look flashing in her eyes. “Is there something you need?”

Kai’Sa gave a small sheepish smile, but before she could actually utter a response, Akali chose to explain the reason for her little drop by.

“Actually, she’s here because I invited her.”

Evelynn looked down to Akali, quirking an eyebrow while she continued brushing her fingers through her lover’s black and blonde tresses. “And that’s because…?”

“I asked her if she wanted to join us tonight and that she should come over if she does.”

“Join us?” Evelynn then pointed down to her own bed. “For sleep?”

“No, for sex.”

Kai’Sa, who was already feeling awkward and flustered from where she stood, blushed visibly, immediately avoiding Evelynn’s gaze when the diva looked up and turned her attention to her for a moment.

The small hope she was holding out about Akali being more tactful with her words diminished completely. She wasn't too surprised, but it certainly didn't lessen the feeling of awkwardness and embarrassment that washed over her.

“You want to join us, Kai’Sa?”

The dancer flickered her eyes to Evelynn, head bowing and cheeks still reddening. “If-If it’s okay, I guess?”

“I know this is very unexpected, Eve.” Akali started, pushing herself up to a seated position. “You see, Kai’Sa and I always had a crush on you ever since we joined the band. She and I always talked about it and well, I feel a little guilty that I got you and she, well… didn’t.”

“So you’re willing to share me with her?”

“It’s just a one-time thing!”

“A one-time thing?” Evelynn raised an eyebrow yet again, glancing between the two younger artists.

"And I figured that…" Akali fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she muttered, "...this could be an experience, y'know? Not just for you and me, but Kai here as well."

“Eve, listen.” Kai’Sa finally spoke up, capturing the couple’s attention. “I came here because I thought you also agreed on this. If I had known you weren't even _aware_ of Akali's offer, I wouldn't…-”

Evelynn raised a hand, silencing Kai’Sa and Akali’s incoming words. She gave them both a brief look before slightly narrowing her eyes at them as she said, “It’s not that I mind, nor am I uncomfortable with it. Honestly speaking, I’ve been in bed with more than one partner at one point in my life.”

At the mention of this, both Akali and Kai’Sa’s eyes widened.

“The question is…” Evelynn’s lips shaped into a mischievous curve as she gazed directly into Kai’Sa’s amethyst eyes. “Are you entirely sure about this?”

Kai'Sa pursed her lips for a second, averting her gaze as she spoke. "I wouldn't have come here if I weren't."

When she received no vocal response from either Evelynn or Akali, Kai'Sa raised her head a little to look over to them, only to meet Evelynn's gaze again. Her stare would switch between those ambers and Akali's striking azures.

Just by looking into those eyes, mostly Evelynn's, she felt like she could melt on the spot. It gave her a hint of what Akali felt when she told Kai'Sa about the time Evelynn cornered her against a wall and gazed deep into her eyes before they shared a passionate kiss.

"Come here." Came the diva's murmured invitation, a long, delicate finger beckoning her to join them on the bed.

Kai'Sa gulped quietly, but nonetheless moved onward. She got on the bed, crawling over to where the two were. Akali reached over to one of the bedside tables and retrieved her hair tie, tying her hair in a ponytail as Kai'Sa continued towards Evelynn, who merely stopped the motion of her finger once her hand was cupping the dancer by her chin.

"Tell me, _liefling_ ," Evelynn started in a low, sensual murmur. "do you have any experience in _bedroom activities_?"

She shook her head. "N-None."

"Nothing at all?"

Again, Kai'Sa shook her head no.

"Mmm, Rogue here was just like you." Evelynn’s lips curled up into that suggestive smile of hers, almost prompting Kai'Sa to pull back in embarrassment. Beside her, Akali merely huffed and muttered something about getting better with her _'skills'._ "I need to ask you, Kai'Sa, and I want an _honest_ answer. Are you _absolutely_ certain that you want _this_ to be your first? Us?"

Heart thundering and lips practically trembling, Kai'Sa nodded. "I am."

Evelynn's hand moved from Kai'Sa's chin up to her cheek, pulling her in until they were inches apart. She whispered something incomprehensible before she leaned in and captured Kai'Sa's lips, the intimate gesture causing the dancer's body to relax visibly upon contact.

The feeling of Evelynn's lips conquering hers in the softest, most delicate way could only make Kai'Sa feel like she was made out of ice and the siren's lips were the blazing flames she dared to kiss.

When she felt Evelynn's tongue touch her lips, she felt her face grow warm, retracting enough to just sit down in front of the diva and avert her gaze. Evelynn gave her cheek the lightest pinch before caressing the dancer’s cheeks with her knuckles.

“Well, darling?”

Akali poked her head from the side, a curious look in her eyes. “What do you think?”

Kai’Sa blinked back at Evelynn, her heartbeats drumming in her ears. “It… It was… nice.”

“Nice?” Evelynn quipped, raising an eyebrow. “Maybe I held myself back too much. I don’t do _nice_.”

Gasping in surprise, Kai’Sa was reeled back in, and this time Evelynn certainly didn’t pull her punches. In this case, her tongue slithered in the other’s mouth like a thief, stealing her breath and leaving her wanting for more. Only when she tried leaning in and getting more of the intoxicating taste of Evelynn’s tongue did she realize the diva was inching back and was gently pushing her back.

“Now, now, aren’t you a bit _needy_?” Evelynn murmured teasingly, smirking rather smugly as she looked into Kai’Sa’s slightly half-lidded eyes.

“You always have that effect on me, Eve.” Akali said before nudging Kai’Sa and snapping her out of the trance. Embarrassment was quick to take over Kai’Sa’s face, especially when she realized she literally just kissed her friend’s girlfriend. _Twice_. “How did it feel?”

“Umm… A bit awkward now, especially since…” Kai’Sa feebly gestured at her, cheeks red yet again. “Sorry I kissed Evelynn.”

“Are you kidding me? That’s literally the least thing you’ll be doing tonight.” Akali said, clearly unbothered with what she had seen. “Besides, I gave this offer, didn’t I? I _knew_ for a fact you’ll be doing that to Eve.”

“And maybe you as well?” Evelynn asked all of a sudden, glancing at Akali. “If this truly is just a once in a lifetime experience, then I won’t be too possessive over you, little Rogue.”

“Well… That’s up to Kai’Sa here.” Akali said, nodding towards the dancer. “Do you want to, Bokkie? To kiss me?”

Kai’Sa pursed her lips again and spared a look towards Evelynn, who gave her a nod of encouragement, before turning to look directly at Akali. “I… I wouldn’t mind, honestly.”

“Cool.”

Clasping a hand over her nape, Akali pulled Kai’Sa in as she moved towards her, their lips meeting one another’s with another gasp. Unlike Evelynn’s, Akali’s kiss was more fierce and much wilder. The rapper was eager and her tongue against Kai’Sa’s was toying with her in a playful manner rather than the siren’s mischievous way.

Nonetheless, Kai’Sa felt herself weaken a little from the kiss. Different it may be compared to Evelynn’s, it was more than enough to make her feel hotter than she was becoming.

Gasping once again, the kiss broke and they both pulled back with their breaths audible and their cheeks both painted with the red hue. While Kai’Sa ran her hands through her hair at the feeling of desire swirling inside of her, Akali seemed to be impressed with the dancer’s kissing skills.

“That was…”

“Great? I know.” Akali finished for her, smiling proudly to herself. “Evelynn taught me how to kiss like that.”

“I still feel like you need practice, darling.” Evelynn said, caressing Akali’s thigh. “Do you mind?”

“I definitely wouldn’t.”

Evelynn chuckled and gave Akali a light kiss on the cheek before turning back to Kai’Sa and brushing some of her hair away from her face. They’ve both seen how Kai’Sa usually blushed, but this was a different and an absolutely adorable change of scenery.

“Since this is your first time, let me and Akali take care of you, hmm?”

“I’m… I’m really nervous.” Kai’Sa confessed, gripping the hem of her shirt.

“Oh darling, the first time is always like this.” Evelynn pulled her in and forward until she fell onto the bed and in between the two. She crawled back, her head resting against the cushioned headboard of the bed. “Look at Akali. I was her first and she was just so _cute_ when we did it.”

“Hey, no details!” Akali said, huffing.

“She’s becoming so bold lately.” Evelynn continued speaking as if she didn’t hear Akali’s complaint, her hands tracing Kai’Sai’s figure before it stopped to grasp the waistband of her shorts and underwear. “She even asked if I was willing to do it on the hood of my Lamborghini.”

“Evelynn!”

Kai’Sa swallowed quietly. “W-Well, did you say yes?”

Evelynn smirked. “The fact that I needed to have my car’s hood replaced due to some _‘random cat’s’_ scratch marks, I think it’s quite clear if I did say yes or no.”

“Oh…”

“Yes, oh.” Evelynn teased with a little chuckle before she started pulling Kai’Sa’s lower garments off of her.

Kai’Sa felt her nerves creep up on her as she let the diva undress her, while she could spy Akali taking off her own clothes from behind the diva herself. Once Evelynn had removed her shorts and underwear, she reached forward and loosely tugged on the woman’s magenta silk nightshirt.

“It’s not fair you’re still covered.” Kai’Sa pointed out, prompting Evelynn to quirk an eyebrow at her.

“My, my, growing bold already? I didn’t expect it to be so soon.” Evelynn said in a teasing tone, purring when Akali embraced her and started unbuttoning her buttons from behind.

“I agree with Kai’Sa.” Akali said as she took one button after the other, making sure they were all undone before she slid the nightwear away from her lover. “It wouldn't be fair, Eve.”

“It never is, isn’t it?”

Their remaining clothes were gone soon after that, leaving all three of the pop stars as naked as they could be. Akali was settled right beside Kai’Sa, while Evelynn was hovering on top of the latter, her hands gently kneading the dancer’s breasts.

“They’re quite perky, aren’t they?” Evelynn mentioned, winking at Kai’Sa when their eyes met.

“Can you not…?” Kai’Sa asked, looking embarrassed as Evelynn lightly pinched her nipples.

“Come on, Bokkie.” Akali murmured, kissing around the dancer’s shoulders. “This is Evelynn we’re talking about. You haven’t even seen her dirty talk.”

“I don't think you'll be able to handle it, _liefling_.” Evelynn murmured, leaning down only to lick over the valley of Kai’Sa’s breasts, the skin smooth under her warm tongue. “A direct approach might just be suitable for you.”

KaiʼSa gasped and briefly arched her back in surprise when Evelynn clasped her lips over one of her nipples, sucking firmly while she continued kneading the other breast. The dancer bit her lip as she and Evelynn made eye contact, such being broken when she turned to her right and Akali took her lips for another ride.

Her moans escaped her in between their kiss, panting for air every second or two before they would continue. Though Akali's lops weren't enough to distract her from how Evelynn nibbled at her nipples, which became as hard as it could be underneath her tongue and mouth.

The siren gave the hardened tips a few pinches, which caused KaiʼSa to groan and Akali to chuckle, before she moved downward, kissing her way over the dancer's toned midriff until she was settled in between Kai’Sa’s legs.

"Mmm…" Evelynn hummed, her delight shining in her eyes as she brushed her fingers through the trimmed curls. A smile curved her lips once she finally touched KaiʼSaʼs slit, which was gradually leaking. “I think you need a little more excitement.”

“Leave that to me.” Akali said with a wink before she turned to Kai’Sa and asked, "Since this is your first time, I'm guessing you haven't at least eaten a girl out before?"

KaiʼSa shook her head, becoming rigid momentarily when she felt Evelynn teasingly toying at her folds with her fingers. She could feel the diva pulling her hood back, fingertips grazing her clit every now and then to further tease her.

“I'm just going to tell you what Evelynn told me. Just imagine yourself licking a really good ice cream. And by that, I mean an ice cream that's going to melt eventually.”

“Okay…?”

“Great. Now let's get in position.”

Evelynn pulled her down, prompting her to further scoot until her head was laying on the pillows. Once she was looking up to the ceiling, her view of such was obscured by Akali, who positioned herself right on top of her face, hands holding onto the headboard of the bed.

“You ready, Kai?”

KaiʼSa gulped quietly, sexual excitement building up just by the sight of Akaliʼs womanhood. She gave a nod and a barely audible reply, causing the rapper to carefully lower herself onto her.

Though her tongue was already poking out in preparation, KaiʼSa certainly didn't expect Akali was _this_ wet. The taste of her honey was quick to register in her taste buds, which made her lightly shudder as a wave of arousal shot through her.

“Just what she needed.” Came Evelynn's voice from below. The diva gave KaiʼSaʼs snatch a few more strokes with her fingers before she inched in and finally began to lick at the wetness.

KaiʼSa moaned at the arousing gesture, the small vibration of her moan making Akali's breath hitch. She tightened her grip on the headboard, lightly thrusting her hips once against Kai’Sa.

“Come on, Bokkie…” Akali whispered, looking down to Kai’Sa. “Just a little licking and…-oh, right there! Yes, that's it…”

Eyebrows slightly furrowed in concentration, KaiʼSa did her best in making sure she moved her tongue over Akali's flower, her own nectar gradually dripping out of her as the choreographer performed her own ministrations.

Sooner than later, Akali was steadily but gently thrusting her hips, grinding herself against Kai’Sa’s mouth while Evelynn used her own mouth to bring the dancer closer and closer to her orgasm.

KaiʼSa felt like she was about to explode from the sensations she was feeling. The way Evelynn sucked and lapped at her clit, finger gently pushing in and out her quim, and with Akali holding herself back from riding her face, it all just felt so mind-blowing. It was more than what she initially expected.

Her hands shot up and grabbed Akali's butt, her fingers tightly grasping the soft flesh as she tried her hardest to keep on licking in between her whines and groans. Akali was moaning out loud now and in the background, she could hear Evelynn make a sound of pleasure towards the sounds KaiʼSa and Akali were making.

“Eve…!” She called out when she felt the siren's licking pick up significantly. Just by her tongue's strokes, KaiʼSa could feel Evelynn's own excitement coursing through her at the moment.

“Here, Kai, here…” Akali breathed out, adjusting herself and moving KaiʼSa until her lips were latched over her slightly neglected clit. “That's it, that's it…”

Evelynn was smirking to herself as she continued lapping at KaiʼSaʼs sex, increasing her pace little by little. It didn't take the latter any longer for her to reach her climax. She and Akali were both on the edge, so by the time she felt herself about to come loose, the rapper was on the same level.

“K-KaiʼSa, I'm… Kai…!”

“Mmm…! I…! Haaaah!”

Akali arched her back while her nails scratched against the surface of the headboard as she cried out, while beneath her, KaiʼSaʼs eyes clenched shut as well as her own cries were muffled by the womanhood pressed over her lips.

Evelynn pulled back, kneeling in between KaiʼSaʼs legs as she continued rubbing circles over the dancer's clit. A proud, little smile playing on her lips as she watched Akali barely keep herself atop KaiʼSa, falling eventually to the side and giving her an unobscured view of the latter.

“Well, aren't you looking like a treat?” Evelynn cooed, her eyes running over KaiʼSaʼs face, its lower half shining with a sheen of Akali's juices.

Chests rising and falling evidently, breaths leaving them unevenly, KaiʼSa and Akali were pretty much in the same state. Evelynn, though she could feel how drenched she was in between her own thighs, merely smirked at the lascivious sight before her. Glancing at the two women before her, her eyes lingered at their folds, which glistened with honey that looked oh so delectable.

Knowing Akali was taking the time to breathe and calm herself down from her high, Evelynn chose to just idly rub her hand over the freestyler's butt before she scooted in between them and brushed some of KaiʼSaʼs hair away. The gesture seemed to have snapped the dancer out of her daze, amethyst eyes blinking back at her.

“How'd it feel, hmm?”

KaiʼSa leaned against Evelynn's hand, feebly nuzzling it with her cheek. "It was… great.”

“Great? Good.” Evelynn moved her hand and took KaiʼSa by her chin, pulling her in for a deep kiss. She smiled when she felt KaiʼSa grasp her shoulder, fingers squeezing at her as their tongues shortly met and danced with one another. Once the kiss broke, Evelynn couldn't help but offer a small grin as she said, “You taste like Akali.”

Instead of being entirely embarrassed, KaiʼSa offered a small smile and said, “Well, I _was_ eating her out.”

“And you were awesome.” Akali commented, still slightly out of breath as she gave a little laugh, reaching over her back to place a hand over the one Evelynn was using to gently knead her butt. “Especially since that was your first time. Good job, Bokkie.”

KaiʼSa laughed quietly, shaking her head. “I can't believe we just did this.”

“Don't think about it too much. Right now, you two enjoyed it and that's what matters.” Evelynn said, giving her a little wink. “Now, if you'd excuse me, I'm going to take a quick shower.”

Evelynn scooted back and away, intending on leaving the bed and taking care of her arousal with a cold rain of water. She was at the edge of the bed when Akali and KaiʼSa exchanged looks, both of them smiling and nodding before they went after the diva.

Four hands grabbed at her arms, stopping Evelynn from even having the top of her toes touch the carpeted floor of her bedroom. She glanced over her shoulders, finding her two bandmates holding her back.

“Still unsatisfied?”

“That's a question we should ask you.” Akali quipped while KaiʼSa said, “How about you let us take our turn with you?”

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow at them. “What did you two have in mind, hmm?”

Instead of giving her a clear answer, the two merely exchanged looks for the second time before they both pulled Evelynn back onto the center of the bed. Magenta tresses splayed across the sheets, but those amber gold eyes calmly gazed back at the duo that loomed over her. She smiled in amusement, not at all nervous with what's about to come.

“Something really good.” They both uttered in unison, smiling to themselves as they both reached downward and slipped one finger each inside of Evelynn's immensely moist sex.

Feeling two fingers wiggle inside her, Evelynn couldn't stop her lips from trembling as she released a breath. The reaction clearly pleased KaiʼSa and Akali, both seemingly eager to put their plans into motion.

“Sounds _pleasurable_ , my darlings.”

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Gathered around the table at the dining room, all three of them seemed to be genuinely interested in what Ahri was telling them all about. The FOXY model had just returned from her flight and despite such, she had taken home some food for their breakfast.

The trio were thankful that they were finally awake by the time Ahri arrived. They were all in their respective bedrooms, showering and washing away most of the traces of their activities from last night when Ahri knocked on their doors and asked them to join her for breakfast.

Which now brings us back to the present, where Ahri was saying something about Demacia still being the same as it was when she last visited.

**_Riiing! Riiing!_ **

“Ooh, that's Taric.” Ahri abruptly stopped her story-telling and pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Let me just take this for a sec.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Go ahead.”

“We’ll be waiting.”

Ahri offered them a smile before she stood up from her seat and left, heading towards the living room as she answered the call of their manager. With their band leader being near the wall window, she was far enough to not hear the conversation that started between the trio.

“So, Kai’Sa,” Akali started, and though she had yet to say anything else, the dancer just smiled to herself and released a soft sigh, shaking her head as she did.”

“I think I know what you’re going to ask me, Kali, and I don’t think I want you to continue.” She said, meeting Evelynn’s gaze when she removed it from the rapper.

“Feeling too embarrassed, _liefling_?” Evelynn queried with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m just still trying to get over the fact that my first time was with you two.”

“Do you regret it?” Akali asked curiously, taking a drink from her glass.

“No, no, God, no.” Kai’Sa said with a quiet laugh. “I’m just… Just in disbelief.”

“Disbelief? How?”

Kai’Sa tried thinking about a way to explain her thoughts, but all she could do was look in between the couple seats across her and say, “I guess now I know why you two can’t get your hands off one another.”

Evelynn tittered at that, smiling mischievously to herself as she took her own glass and sipped from her drink. “Maybe one day, you’ll get to know the feeling with your own special someone.”

“Maybe.”

“Is it really just a one-time thing though?”

Both Evelynn and Kai’Sa turned to Akali, who was the one who asked that particular question. The two of them seemed surprised that she herself queried about that. After all, she was the one who established everything in the beginning.

“Well, you _are_ the one who said it was. Unless,” Evelynn grasped Akali’s arm and pulled her in, their faces hovering in front of one another as she murmured, “you want to share me with Kai’Sa.”

Kai’Sa was pretty much set with the whole one-time thing idea and she honestly didn’t want to get in between her two friends and their relationship. That, and she didn’t exactly want to meet her future lover while she was in some three-way relationship with the diva and the rapper.

“On second thought…” Akali started with a sheepish smile, only to be cut off by Evelynn giving her a soft yet fleeting kiss.

“I thought so.”

“I’d rather not anyway.” Kai’Sa said with a little smile. “Besides, with it being just a one-time thing, I can actually say that it would be one special memory of mine of you two. Wouldn’t want to spoil the specialness of the experience.”

Evelynn hummed, nodding in agreement as she said, “Who’s to say they slept with both me and little Rogue over here, hmm? At the same time?”

Akali snickered at that, looking at Kai’Sa in amusement. “Probably Bokkie.”

Kai’Sa would’ve shot back with her own quip, but when they spied Ahri finishing her call with Taric and was approaching their table, she held back.

“So,” Ahri began as she sat back on her seat. “what did I miss while I was gone?”

The trio exchanged looks.

“Not much.”

“Nothing.”

“A lot.”

Ahri stared, not really knowing which one to believe.

“Okay…?”

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Well, I had fun in writing this, so hope you readers liked it as much. Though Akali x Evelynn will forever by my favorite K/DA ship, it's nice for a change of pace like this every once and a while. :3
> 
> This piece was an anonymous commission, sooo, special thanks to that reader of mine! You know who you are ;)


End file.
